Time of the Month
by Rikkamaru
Summary: Aelita's acting weird, and only Odd seems to know what's going on. Having five older sisters can actually be useful after all. Odd and Aelita bonding like family with mentionings of JxA.


Don't own Code Lyoko.

Time of the Month

* * *

><p>When Aelita woke up, she felt incredibly uncomfortable. It wasn't like a guy was standing too close to her uncomfortable; it was a tugging sensation on her stomach, almost as if she was nauseous. None the less, she stood up and got dressed for breakfast.<p>

Once she was at her groups little table, Aelita laid her head on the table and tried to relax her muscles. They all obeyed rather quickly, except for the ones she actually wanted to relax. She groaned out of a mixture of discomfort and annoyance, and started as someone beside her started to talk.

"Are you alright, Aelita?" The pink haired girl shot her head up and looked next to her, her eyes meeting with Jeremie's in surprise. She hadn't heard him sit down at all. The others, with the exception of Odd who had gone to get seconds, had also sat down around them.

Aelita turned her face away a little and laid her head down on her arms again. "I'm fine Jeremie. I just haven't felt the best today."

"Well…okay. But you should still eat." Jeremie pushed his tray closer to the girl, but Aelita just turned her face away from the food that just honestly didn't smell near as appealing as it should have.

"I'm not hungry. My stomach hurts, to be honest." The three around her shot her concerned glances that she really didn't care about at the moment. Odd sat down soon after, and took one look at everyone's worried faces before he started talking.

"Alright, what did I miss?" The others shot Odd annoyed looks, but Aelita just smiled at him for taking the attention off of her and spoke softly.

"My stomach hurts, and I don't feel all that hungry."

Odd didn't look at all surprised by this and shrugged. He ate all of his food quickly and started to shiver. Ulrich looked at his friend as his face began to show a miserable expression and smirked. "Getting too cold for you, Odd?"

"Shut up." Odd didn't deny it however, and the group excluding Odd and Aelita took a moment to laugh at their hot blooded friend. Since he had been born and raised in Italy, Odd had a very good tolerance for heat, but was completely weak against anything too cold. To remedy that, Odd often took to carrying around a thermos with some kind of hot drink in it. He never let anyone else drink it, but he always carried it around in the cold months. (He also carried it around at least once a month on any other month, and looked surprised for a second before stopping once more. No one knew why.)

Everyone liked to make a joke about his hatred of the cold, but knew to do nothing but that. Ulrich once thought it would be funny to wake his roommate up by dousing him with cold water one November. It was no longer funny when Odd's heart slowed down drastically and his body cut off what it deemed useless circulation. One trip to the hospital later, no one doused him with water in the winter again.

The small blonde pulled out the thermos and without hesitation opened it and poured some into his mouth. The other peculiarity that Odd displayed was that he never put his mouth to the thermos. Again, no one knew why, but Odd had said that his sisters had trained him to do that, and left it at that.

After taking enough of the drink that he was no longer shivering, Odd eyed Aelita and poured some of the drink into the top, then offered it to her. "Here, you should try this."

Aelita tried to turn away, but Odd carefully insisted on giving it to her. "No thank you Odd. I told you, my stomach hurts."

"This'll make it feel better, I swear." When his cousin gave him a skeptical look, Odd smiled at her in a gentle way, trying to show his sincerity. "Please?"

Aelita eyed him a little more, but took the cup. She sniffed the top, but cautiously sipped from it. She paused to get the taste and the others looked at her carefully to see what the drink would do to her. Aelita suddenly smiled and drank the rest of it, handing it back to Odd. "I do feel better. Thank you, Odd."

The blonde grinned at her and nudged Jeremie's tray back at her, his pleasure showing as she now took some food from the tray. "No problem cus. Well, I'm gonna go get thirds, later." The lanky blonde left then, his thermos now safely back in his possession.

The others stared at Aelita a moment longer before Yumi broke the silence. "What the heck?"

* * *

><p>The next day, Aelita was a ticking time bomb to everyone at the school. If you said <em>one<em> wrong thing to her, she would either blow up in your face or break down in tears. Jeremie, who stood loyally by his girlfriend's side, was the one who received the brunt of it. When he, Ulrich, and Yumi came in for lunch that day, however, Aelita was talking warmly to Odd without any sign that she was a second away from murdering her cousin.

The three sat down wearily, all of them subject to her "attacks" earlier in the day, but Aelita didn't seem to even notice them as she continued talking with Odd about a new outfit she had been considering.

"I think you should go with lavender," the shorter blonde insisted, moving his hand to gesture at her jacket. "It would look really nice with your pink hair. Also, if you wore a knee length lavender skirt, the outfit goes from tasteful, to mature."

"I guess you have a point…" Aelita mused, their friends growing more astonished until Jeremie finally snapped.

"What the heck! If any of us were to say anything like that to you earlier today, you would have bitten our heads off! What's going on with you, Aelita?"

The pink-haired girl stared back at him, and tears began to fill her eyes. "Why are you yelling at me like that?" She then hid her face in her arms, the others growing guilty as they watched.

Jeremie paled and put a hand on Aelita's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Aelita. I didn't mean to yell at you…"

Odd watched the little confrontation and then leaned over to whisper to Ulrich. "Hey man, what's his damage? Why did he just yell at her like that?"

Ulrich gave the small blonde a look that clearly questioned Odd's current mental stability. "Haven't you noticed? Aelita's been snapping at everyone or crying because of them all day. Poor Jim nearly had a heart attack when she broke down in the middle of class."

Odd frowned contemplatively and shrugged. "Nope, haven't really noticed. I just thought that everyone was being an asshole today, to be honest."

As Yumi and Ulrich stared at their potentially insane friend, Jeremie tried to soothe Aelita, until he failed miserably and was instead verbally attacked by the normally docile girl. "Just leave me alone, Jeremie!" she finally snapped, turning away from her boyfriend and seeing the other two stare at Odd like he was Xana's long lost child. Fuming at all of her friends' sudden rudeness, she grabbed Odd's arm and dragged him away from the group.

The blonde just waved at them as he was dragged away, and the others could only watch helplessly for fear of being attacked. Jeremie just sighed and looked at his food. "I hope Odd has another weird remedy for whatever's going on with Aelita. I think he's the only one she'll talk to anymore."

Ulrich clapped a hand on Jeremie's shoulder, trying to give him support. "Don't worry, dude; she'll return to normal. Or close to it, anyway."

Sure enough, by the time Yumi had left and dinner was being served, Aelita was back to smiling and apologizing to everyone, much to their collective relief. When asked on what made her feel better, all she said was that Odd gave her a chocolate bar, and she suddenly felt happier.

* * *

><p>The next day, Ulrich woke up to the sound of his phone ringing like crazy. The brunette groggily answered it, still half-asleep and desperately wishing to be completely asleep. "Hello?"<p>

"Aelita's gone! I don't know what's wrong; she didn't make any sense on the phone!"

"Uh-huh. That's great." Ulrich then closed the phone and turned back over in his sleep.

Odd, who had been roused by the sound of the (freaking) phone groaned and looked at his roommate. "Who was that?"

"I don't know." was Ulrich's sleepy response. "All I know is that they said Aelita's gone."

"Oh." The two teens drifted in the dream world for a few more minutes, before those words sank in.

"**WHAT!**"

There was a faint scent of ozone left as the two rocketed out of bed and ran to Jeremie's room.

* * *

><p>The three were running to the factory as Jeremie gave the other two a break down of what he knew. "She called me earlier, in tears and said she wasn't really a human. I kept trying to remind that she was human, and Franz Hopper was her dad, but she seemed truly convinced that she wasn't human. She told me she was going back to Lyoko and that's when I called you guys."<p>

They were in the elevator by then and Ulrich frowned in thought. "I wonder what caused this sudden disbelief." As the two of them traded ideas back and forth, they didn't notice how Odd was silent the entire time. He was the only one not dressed in his night clothes (it was too freaking cold to do something that insane!) and his gaze was unfocused with how deep in thought he was.

Once the three made it to the super computer, Jeremie all but threw himself at the headset and turned it on. "Aelita! Aelita, are you there?"

"Go away, Jeremie," was the sullen reply. "I told you, I'm not human. I thought I was, but I'm not. I need to stay in Lyoko."

"But _why_ don't you think you're human?" She didn't answer, and Ulrich tried to calm the panicking Jeremie down as Odd plucked the headset off of him.

"Aelita? It's Odd. Listen, I think I know why you think you're not human and I promise you, what you're going through is something every human female goes through." The other boys shot him confused looks, but Odd ignored them in favor of listening to Aelita.

"How can this be normal? I'm…I'm…"

"Bleeding." Odd finished it for her, and the boys behind him grew pale as they finally figured out what this conversation was about. "And you're not bleeding in a spot that should bleed. I know, Aelita, I have five sisters and they all went through this. It's normal, I promise and, once you get out and we get you to your room, we can see the nurse tomorrow so that she can explain it better to you."

"…You _promise_ this is normal?" She sounded much calmer now and Odd smiled as he answered.

"Aelita, I can swear on anything you wish, that this is exactly _what_ your body should be doing around now. So, how about we get you back to Earth, huh?"

"Alright." Now that she had agreed to it, Jeremie went about devirtualizing her and Odd took the elevator down to the scanners. Once Aelita stepped out, the blonde happily hugged her then took off his hoodie. He carefully tied it around her waist and smiled at her blush and shy thank you.

"Let's get back to our rooms. Before we get you to yours, I have something in my room that may help out.

* * *

><p>"So, why did you have a pad in your room?" Yumi was just given a run down on what had happened the night before (or was it that morning? That part was still a bit blurry to them) and was staring at Odd with amused horror.<p>

The small blonde shrugged and handed Aelita his warm drink, which she grabbed without a second thought. "I have _five older sisters_ that like to humiliate and embarrass me anyway they can. They like to send me fake care packages. You know, pads, tampons, birth control pills (Ulrich choked on his drink); that kind of stuff. I usually give it to the nurse, but I thought you could never be too careful so I always keep a few extra pads lying around."

Jeremie looked relieved that the drama from yesterday was over but shot Odd a confused look. "Why doesn't Jim confiscate that stuff?"

"Do you know how scary female hygiene products are to a male gym teacher? He took one look at the first care package and never checked them again. Why do you think I get my stuff so quickly?" Odd ate through his second helping of breakfast and stood up. "Well, I have to get Aelita to the nurse so that she can get "The Talk". Later."

As the two cousins walked off, the other three just stared at their backs. "Getting that kind of stuff in the mail and still willing to live for the next day? Odd has to be one of the bravest or craziest guys I know." Jeremie nodded in agreement, and Yumi just shook her head in exasperation.

* * *

><p>Omake:<p>

Yumi, Ulrich and Jeremie were walking to meet up with Aelita and Odd when they saw the two underneath a large tree. The three ran to meet up with them when the scene finally registered for them. Odd was talking and making a few motions with his hands while Aelita nodded and listened to him. Between them was a book that Odd would point at occasionally and the pink haired girl would nod her head.

The three finally met up with the conversing two and Ulrich tilted his head, confused. "What are you guys talking about?"

Odd grinned and showed them the title of the book. Health. "Nurse Yolanda said that Aelita's family should be the one to give her The Talk and, since I'm her only known living family…"

Odd had never seen any of them run away that quickly before.

* * *

><p>I had originally planned this where it was Emily or one of her friends from my CimC universe, but as I was thinking it through, it suddenly struck me that Aelita had been too young to have been given the talk before she went to Lyoko, and no one mentions it once she regains her memories.<p>

What was in the thermos: Just a warm drink. It was technically a type of ginger soup I once had, so it calms the stomach. The fact it was warm is the point, which is what Aelita needed since she was cramping.

Please review.

Ja ne!


End file.
